Marauders : The True Story
by RiTa-MD
Summary: La vie des Maraudeurs, leur rencontre, leurs aventures.... Ecrit en immense partie par Amy!
1. Chapter 1

_hey!!_

_Comme promis, voici la fic d'Amy !! C'est elle l'auteur de cette fic à 99.99... Mais c'est de l'excellent travail dc je ne me permet pas d'intervenir plus, juste qd ele a besoin!  
Donc c'est une fic sur les Maraudeurs ( comme le titre ne l'indique pas ), leur recontre, leurs amours, leurs frasques... bref leurs vies!! enfin vous verrez bien!!  
Je vous laisse déguster! Enjoy & reviews please!!_

* * *

**Bien évidemment, les Maraudeurs & co appartiennent à JKR et on a pas touché d'argent...**

**Chapitre 1: Là où tout a commencé.**

Le jeune Jame Potter se retourna vers ses parents pour leur faire un signe de la main. Il se sentait un peu anxieux de partir pour la plus grande école de sorcellerie, la renommée Poudlard. Il entra dans le Poudlard Express et partit à la recherche d'un compartiment. La majorité étaient vides, les autres remplis d'élèves plus vieux. James, bien qu'issu de parents sorciers, ignorait tout le fonctionnement qui le mènerait à Poudlard. Ses parents, ne voulant pas lui gâcher la surprise, ne lui avaient rien dit. Alors qu'il regardait pour voir quel serait le prochain compartiment de libre, James fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Fais attention! fit une voix.  
-Excuse-moi...bredouilla James.  
Il baissa la tête et rencontra deux émeraudes.  
-Ça va, c'est moi qui suis un peu nerveuse, expliqua la jeune fille rousse.  
-Lily, tu viens? J'ai trouvé un compartiment à deux places, marmonna une voix.  
-J'arrive Sev'.  
James se retourna et jeta un regard au garçon qui avait pris la parole. Grand, maigre, le teint blafard et les cheveux noirs et graisseux, il avait également un grand nez crochu.  
-Bon, ben...On se revoit à Poudlard, lança ladite Lily en continuant son chemin.  
James retrouva les esprits qu'il avait perdu quelques secondes auparavant, en fonçant dans Lily.  
-Heu...oui. À Poudlard.  
Il la suivit du regard avant de rencontrer le visage de «Sev'». Celui-ci le regardait dangereusement. James reprit son chemin. Il trouva un compartiment libre et s'y installa. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs.  
«Lily» pensa-t-il. Il ne cessait de se repasser l'image mentale des jolis yeux de la jeune fille.  
-Je peux venir?  
Cela tira James de ses pensées. Il regarda vers la porte. Un garçon aux cheveux châtains, l'air fatigué et aux vêtements miteux s'y tenait.  
-Remus John Lupin, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.  
-James Potter, dit James en la lui serrant.  
-Les autres compartiments sont pris, expliqua simplement Remus.  
-Pourtant, ils étaient tous libres tout à l'heure, s'étonna James.  
-Il faut croire qu'ils se remplissent vite alors.  
Un petit cri retentit dans le couloir. James se leva et regarda à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un était recroquevillé par terre, menacé par la baguette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine.  
-Lucius Malfoy?  
Le platine n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il y eu une détonation accompagnée d'un éclair rouge. Malfoy fut projeté contre le mur alors que le garçon qui était par terre se releva précipitamment. Il fonça comme un animal terrifié à l'intérieur du compartiment de James et Remus. Les quelques élèves rassemblés autour du brouhaha partirent et celui aux cheveux bruns s'approcha.  
-Il est correct? demanda-t-il.  
-Je crois que oui, sympathisa James avec un coup d'oeil pour l'autre gars.  
-Mon nom est Sirius, lança le brun. Sirius Black.  
-James Potter.  
-Remus Lupin.  
Ils se tournèrent vers le dernier des quatres, celui qui avait une ressemblance avec un rat.  
-Moi, c'est Peter Pettigrow.  
-Et bien Peter, commenta Sirius, on dirait bien qu'il faudra que tu apprennes à te défendre.  
-T'auras pas de problèmes? interrogea James, qui aurait bien aimé retrouver la nonchalance avec laquelle il abordait habituellement les choses.  
-'Sais pas.  
Ils s'assirent tous ensemble et commencèrent à bavarder. James regardait le couloir à intervalles réguliers, au cas où la belle Lily passerait par là.  
-Vous voulez être dans quelle maison? demanda Remus. Pour moi, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, c'est parfait. En autant que ce ne soit pas Serpentard.  
À la mention de la dernière des populaires quatre maisons, Sirius baissa la tête.  
-Toute ma famille y est allé, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont tous dingues. Je briserai la tradition.  
Peter prit la parole:  
-J'aimerais bien Gryffondor.  
-Moi de même, dit James. Dis Sirius, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses déjà ,Malfoy?  
-Nos familles sont amis. Et comme je n'en fait presque pas partie et que j'y jetterai le déshonneur si jamais je suis à Gryffondor, je n'aime vraiment pas les Malfoy.  
-Ah, fit James.  
Il se retourna presque machinalement vers la fenêtre de la porte. Juste à temps pour y voir passer le jeune homme au cheveux gras. Sirius le remarqua aussi.  
-Vous avez vu sa tête? se moqua-t-il.  
James éclata de rire, suivit de près par Peter, mais pas Remus. Celui-ci se contenta d'un maigre sourire. «Sev'» se tourna vers leur compartiment, ayant sans doute entendus leurs rires. James en profita pour ouvrir la porte et sortir, accompagné de Sirius.  
-Tu es? demanda ce-dernier.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te ficher, Black? répondit le graisseux.  
Il accentua bien sur le nom de famille.  
-Ça me fiche que j'aimerais bien savoir qui pollue l'air aussi atrocement, tu vois?  
-Je m'appelle Severus Rogue.  
-Et qu'as-tu contre ma famille, Servilus? dit mauvaisement Sirius, provoquant les rires de ses amis.  
-Rien. C'est Malfoy qui en a contre toi. On ne parle plus que de ta petite baguarre de tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi, je m'arrangerais pour ne plus le provoquer sinon...  
James sortit sa baguette.  
-Sinon quoi Servilus?  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
Lily se tenait juste là. James abaissa aussitôt sa baguette. La jeune fille se précipita aux côtés de Severus.  
-Vous avez un problème? interrogea-t-elle à l'adresse de James et Sirius.  
-Non, répondit James, un peu gêné.  
-Oui, répliqua férocement Sirius. C'est lui mon problème. Et si tu ne veux pas en faire partie, enlève-toi de là.  
-Non.  
-Oh, si c'est pas mignon. La rouquine et le graisseux!  
James fut piqué au vif par les paroles de son ami.  
-Viens Sirius.  
Il l'entraîna dans le compartiment et claqua la porte.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'exaspéra Sirius.  
-Rien. C'est juste que Snivellus n'en vaut pas la peine.  
-Beau surnom, apprécia Peter.  
Sirius remarqua que James était rouge.  
-C'est ce que j'ai dit hein? devina-t-il. À propos de la rouquine et du graisseux? Oh, Jamesie est amoureux!  
-Jamesie? s'étonna le principal intéressé.  
-Sirichéri, Petemimi et Remusinouchéri! continua l'autre. Elle s'appelle comment?  
James vit qu'il ne pouvait s'esquiver.  
-Lily, lâcha-t-il.  
-Donc, ça sera Lily Jolie.  
-La ferme Sirius...  
Remus avait sortit un livre et Peter riait. Sirius souriait bêtement en regardant James qui lui, regardait (encore) par la fenêtre.  
-On a déjà un tas d'ennemis, se réjouit Sirius. Ça va barder!  
James se laissa emporter par ces conneries. Ils concoctèrent toutes sortes de plans pour ceux qu'ils appellèrent de "futurs serpentards".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le Poudlard Express**

_King's Cross, 1 septembre 1975_.

-Cornedrue, tu viens!?  
-Oui, Patmol, j'arrive, j'arrive! James se précipita à l'intérieur du train. Encore une fois, Mr. et Mrs. Potter l'avait retenu pour le prévenir de ne pas faire de bêtise, règle qu'il ne respecterait pas, bien entendu. Il rejoignit Sirius à l'intérieur de leur compartiment habituel, celui où ils avaient tous fait connaissance ensemble. Remus y était déjà, il ne manquait que Peter.  
-Vous croyez qu'Evans sortira avec moi, cette année? demanda James avec espoir.  
-Non, répondit Sirius.  
Remus décida d'y aller plus doucement :  
-Commence par l'appeler Lily, conseilla-t-il. Ça serait déjà un bon début.  
-Je n'y peux rien! protesta James. C'est elle qui refuse que je l'appelle Lily. Et puis, comment peut-elle préférer Servilus à un beau, jeune, talentueux joueur de Quidditch comme moi? Elle est toujours avec…avec ça!  
-On dirait que tu vas devoir passer plus vite à l'action, sinon ta dulcinée tombera dans les bras d'un autre chevalier, dit Sirius en blaguant.  
-Cesse de dire ça, gronda James.  
-Je crois qu'il a raison, intervint Remus.  
James le regarda, effaré. Remus s'expliqua :  
-Elle s'entend très bien avec Severus et…  
-Servilus, Snivellus, Servilo, mais pas Severus, reprit Sirius.  
-Oui bon. Elle s'entend très bien avec lui, et je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils finissent ensemble, ces deux-là.  
James et Sirius échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils savaient que les deux s'entendaient bien, mais à ce point-là...  
-De toute façon, je rigolais, rappela Sirius.  
-Ouais, marmonna James.  
Il s'étendit un peu plus sur son banc et regarda par la fenêtre. Bien que la cause « Lily » semblait un peu plus désespérée chaque année, il n'allait pas lâcher prise. En plus que Snivellus, ce n'était pas une féroce compétition (Totalement d'accord).  
-Je vais aux toilettes annonça-t-il.  
Comme d'habitude, il opta pour celles situées à l'autre extrémité du wagon, celles où il pouvait passer devant le compartiment de la jolie rousse. Et du graisseux.

Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Rogue était seul. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte du compartiment.  
-Servilo! se réjouit faussement James. Comme c'est bon de te revoir!  
-Potter, marmonna Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon compartiment?  
-Oui, Potter, c'est une bonne question! lança une voix derrière James.  
Il se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Lily.  
-Mais je venais te voir Lily Jolie! répondit James en sortant un sourire charmeur.  
-Arrête ça avec moi! Tu sais très bien que tu ne m'intéresses pas DU TOUT! Va-t'en! Sors de notre compartiment tout de suite!  
-Je sortirais bien, Lily, si c'était TON compartiment, répliqua James. Or, il se trouve que tu le partages avec Servilo. Et je n'ai pas envie pour une noise de sortir de son compartiment à lui.  
-Cesse de l'appeler ainsi! s'énerva Lily. Et sors ou c'est moi qui te ferai sortir de force!  
-Ah…Lily, Lily, Lily, soupira James. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal alors…je vais m'en aller. Toi, le graisseux, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue, profite bien du fait qu'elle te protège parce que le jour où elle ne sera pas là, ça ira mal.  
-Ouais, c'est ça…  
James s'en alla en direction des toilettes, puis, se ravisa et lança :  
-Tarantallegra !  
Les jambes de Rogue se mirent à danser, à se tortiller dans tous les sens. Le Maraudeur éclata de rire et s'en alla, sous le regard furieux et légèrement déçu de Lily.  
-Finite Incantatem, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue. Tu sais Sev', je crois qu'il a un peu raison. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger !  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
-Et bien prouve-le ! À chaque fois qu'il est là, tu es toujours vulnérable et inoffensif ! Ce n'est que Potter bon sens !  
Rogue ne répondit pas. Il regarda la fenêtre et remarqua que le train s'était mis en branle sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ils défilaient déjà dans la campagne londonienne.  
-De quoi as-tu peur ? entendit-il.  
-Je n'ai pas peur de Potter, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je pourrais être beaucoup plus dangereux que lui, si je le voulais.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être plus dangereux que lui !  
-Il…ça me dégoûte la façon dont il te regarde !  
-La façon dont…quoi ? Il me regarde de la même façon, le même sourire idiot qu'avec toutes les autres filles !  
-Ça me dégoûte. Tout de lui me dégoûte. Il n'est qu'un…  
-Arrête Sev' !  
Lily se rendit compte de son erreur trop tard.  
-Alors tu le défends maintenant ?  
-Non ! Je…  
Rogue sortit du compartiment en trombe. Lily enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle détestait bel et bien James Potter. Mais elle ne pouvait entendre quelqu'un dire du mal de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça la dépassait. Même si ce dernier quelqu'un était Potter.

Et puis, Severus était un peu trop possessif. Ils n'étaient que des amis. Et lui, il agissait comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Il y avait des jours où cela la chamboulait franchement. Et ces journées-là, elles se demandaient s'il ne valait pas mieux accepter la demande de Potter, histoire que Severus la laisse tranquille.

Du côté des Maraudeurs, tout allait bien. Ils jouaient aux cartes explosives, tout en parlant de leur plan.  
-Il sera prêt cette année, d'après nos calculs, expliquèrent James et Sirius à Remus et Peter.  
-J'en reviens pas encore…soupira Remus. Vous faites tout cela pour moi…  
-Oh, allez Lunard ! Tu es un Maraudeur ! C'est juste normal…s'exclama Sirius.  
-V…vous croyez que ça marche…ra ? bégaya Peter.  
-Oui, assurèrent Sirius et James. On y a mis trop de temps pour que ça ne fonctionne pas.  
-Puis, Lunard ? T'as pas été nommé préfet ?  
Remus répondit à l'affirmative.  
-Je suis allé à la réunion. Rien d'intéressant.  
-Qui sont les préfets ? demanda James.  
-À Gryffondor, il y a Bertha Jorkins et moi. Pour Poufsouffle, c'est Molly Prewett et Arthur Weasley, à Serdaigle il y a…  
-J'aime bien Molly et Arthur Weasley, commenta Sirius en mangeant une Dragée surprise de Berthie Crochu.  
-C'est Molly Prewett, rectifia Remus.  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
-On s'en fiche, répliqua-t-il. Ils m'ont déjà confié vouloir se marier après les études.  
-En tout cas, reprit Remus. À Serdaigle, il y a Amélia Bones et Rodriguez Richards et finalement, à Serpentard, Severus Rogue et Bellatrix Black.  
-Beurk, fit Sirius. Ma cousine.  
-Comment ont-ils pu nommer Rogue préfets !? s'offusqua James. Il est le pire élève que l'école a eu depuis Salazard Serpentard lui-même !  
-Non, depuis le père de Rogue, plaisanta Sirius.  
-J'ai entendu dire, raconta Peter, que Rogue est un sang-mêlé. Son père serait un moldu. Sa mère une sorcière.  
-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Peter ! dit James en éclatant d'un rire jaune.  
Lily venait de passer dans le couloir. Il reprit :  
-Snivellus serait martyrisé par ses amis les serpents, si son père était un moldu !  
-Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua Peter. Je vous jure ! Je l'ai entendu le dire à Lily l'an dernier !  
-Il est bizarre, ce Servilo, commenta Sirius. Il traîne toujours son bouquin de potions sur lui... En fait, il l'a probablement volé, comme tout ce qui lui appartient.  
-Il a seulement quelques troubles, le défendit Lupin. Personne ne l'aime.  
-Correction, rectifia Sirius. Tout le monde le déteste.  
-C'est la même chose, non ? objecta Peter.  
-Non. Ma version se rapproche plus de la vérité.  
Remus soupira. Ses amis étaient incorrigibles. Mais il les aimait bien comme ça.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Trêve.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva à Poudlard, il faisait nuit. Remus était parti patrouiller et avait emmené Peter avec lui, histoire que celui-ci ne fasse pas de gaffes.  
Avant de partir, le lycanthrope avait murmuré:  
-J'ai l'impression d'être un parent...  
James et Sirius avait pouffé de rire et Sirius avait été happé par une grande blonde, qui lui avait fait des avances assez explicites... Sirius avait déguerpit, laissant James derrière. (Note: Sirius a comme deux interprétations, du bout que l'on peut lire dans Hp 5. Le coureur de jupons, ou l'ermite qui se sauve des filles. Je prend le deuxième choix dans cette fic.)  
Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, histoire de repérer sa belle rousse. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui, accompagnée... de Rogue. James ne put s'empêcher de l'envier d'être si près d'elle. D'être son ami. De pouvoir lui parler simplement. Sans qu'elle ne le gifle, l'insulte ou lui jette un sort.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Envier Servilus. Je suis vraiment fou de cette fille...

Lily, quant à elle, écoutait Rogue d'un air distrait. Elle avait bien vu que Potter l'observait. Ça la troublait. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'est avoir une relation normale avec lui. Pas ennemis, mais pas amoureux non plus. Mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait la voir avec son incessant «Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi?», ça la dépassait et elle perdait les pédales.  
-Lily, tu m'écoutes?  
La concernée se retourna. Rogue la regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Il suivit son regard.  
-Encore Potter? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait enfin!?  
-Je...rien...esquiva Lily.  
-Tu l'aimes c'est ça!? dit brusquement Rogue avec un air méprisable.  
Lily sortit sa baguette si vite que le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste.  
-Ne. Répète. Jamais. Cela. C'est clair!? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.  
-O-oui d'accord... bredouilla Rogue.  
La rousse s'éloigna plus loin. James l'aperçut et partit à sa poursuite.  
-Evans! Evans! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!?  
-Toi tu ne t'approches pas de moi!  
James s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, lorsqu'elle stoppa sa mini-course.  
-Très bien, dit-il froidement. Mais saches que moi, je ne suis pas Servilus et je ne t'ai rien fait.  
Puis, il s'en alla. Lily resta bouche bée. James Potter. James Potter. James Potter qui lui répond froidement. À elle. Elle. Lily Evans. Elle s'appuya contre la diligence qu'il y avait à côté. Puis, elle reprit ses esprits et...  
-POTTER! ATTENDS!  
Elle couru après lui.  
-Désolée...ce n'était pas ta faute...  
James marchait toujours à grands pas.  
-Désolée! s'exclama-t-elle. James! finit-elle par crier, voyant qu'il n'arrêtait pas.  
-J'en ai assez, Lily, d'être ton souffre douleur! Je voulais seulement voir ce qui n'allait pas... Je ne suis pas fondamentalement mauvais, tu sais? dit James, en ne sachant franchement pas pourquoi il pétait un câble comme ça.  
-Je...je sais, avoua Lily. Et je sais aussi que tu n'es pas mon souffre douleur.  
Il était étrange de voir à quel point Potter, le grand Maraudeur qui d'habitude faisait souffrir tout le monde, était capable d'émotions lui aussi.  
-Content que tu t'en sois rendu compte.  
-É...écoute...balbutia Lily. Je... sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je me demandais si ce ne serait pas possible...  
Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit:  
-Si ce ne serait pas possible de faire une trêve.  
-Hein? Tu... veux... tu veux qu'on soit amis!? s'exclama James, sentant son coeur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.  
-Aies-je dit ami, Potter!? J'ai dit qu'on pourrait faire une trêve!  
-Ah, ravala James en sentant la déception s'insinuer en lui.  
-Et?  
-Et quoi?  
-Ben, c'est d'accord ou non?  
-Ouain.  
-Au revoir James.  
-Au revoir Lily.  
James s'éloigna en direction de Remus et Peter, qu'il venait de repérer.  
-Où est Sirius? demanda Remus.  
-Parti, dit simplement James. Il avait une fille sur le dos. Tu sais comment il est.  
-Tu étais avec Lily, remarqua Peter.  
-Oui et alors? demanda James, un peu plus férocement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
-Rien, reprit Peter, sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer sur le sujet.  
James regarda les diligences partir une à une. Les trois Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent vers une diligence qui restait et y trouvèrent Sirius, recroquevillé sur un banc.  
-Elle me cherche encore? souffla-t-il à l'adresse de ses trois amis.  
-Aucune idée, répondit James en s'asseyant.  
-Fiou...J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à la semer! soupira Sirius en se redressant, dès que la diligence fut partie. Prêts pour une autre année, les gars!?  
Remus eu un sourire en acquiesçant, James suivit et Peter fit de même.  
-On va battre les Serpentards à nouveau, dit James en souriant. Et on en fera baver à Snivellus.  
-En autant qu'on ait pas autant de retenue que l'année précédente, j'suis partant, lança Peter.  
-Faites attention, vous vous aventurez en terrain glissant! rappela Remus.  
-Pff...le petit préfet... se moqua James.  
Ils regardèrent apparaître au fur et à mesure qu'ils y arrivaient, le château qui leur avait tant manqué durant l'été.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: À tout jamais.

Sirius se jeta sur le buffet.  
-Je déteste la cérémonie de répartition!  
Il était près d'une heure et demie plus tard, et la répartition était enfin finie.  
-Tu étais plus patient que ça l'an dernier, fit remarquer Remus. Quand c'était au tour de Regulus de se voir désigner sa maison.  
Le jeune frère de Sirius mangeait au loin, assis à la table des Serpentards.  
-Chétait chustement avant qu'if foit enfoyé à Cherpentards... répondit Sirius, la bouche pleine. Et -il avala- c'est mon frère, c'est normal que je me sois intéressé à sa répartition...  
-De la manière dont tu parles de lui, commenta James, on ne dirait pas que tu le considères comme ton frère.  
-Tchu as tchout à fait raijon... approuva Sirius, qui s'était pris une nouvelle bouchée, trop grande pour sa mâchoire.  
Remus soupira. Peter continua de s'empiffrer, totalement indifférent à la situation familiale de Sirius. Quant à James, ses pensées s'évadèrent vers Lily. Il la regarda. Elle riait, en compagnie de Mary McDonalds, son amie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique, même s'il savait que s'il la regardait un peu trop longtemps, elle s'en apercevrait et le giflerait. Et ce qu'importe la trêve qu'ils avaient conclue. Il détourna son regard pour le diriger vers la table des vert et argents. Rogue l'observait, ses cheveux noirs et gras encadrant son maigre visage au nez crochu. James ne cilla pas. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa vers Rogue, sous la table. Il murmura:  
-Locomotor Mortis...  
Il ne saurait s'il avait réussi que lorsque Rogue tenterait de se lever. Il remit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et se tourna vers Sirius.  
-Attends un peu de voir le vieux Rogue tout à l'heure...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres.  
James lui expliqua son geste et il éclata de rire.  
-Je crois qu'on devrait même faire mieux que cela... mumura Sirius, de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait que James qui puisse l'entendre.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as derrière la tête? demanda ce dernier, tout en observant du coin de l'oeil sa jolie rousse, qui le regardait d'un air méfiant.  
-Maléfice de glue perpétuelle...  
-À toi l'honneur! Mais fais attention... Lily nous...  
-Nous surveille, je sais! coupa Sirius, agacé. Va donc la distraire un peu!!  
James s'exécuta. Il se dirigea vers Lily en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur.  
-Alors, Lily Jolie, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée de moi!?  
Contre toute attente, Lily empoigna James et le traîna hors de la salle avec elle. Rogue les suivit du regard au loin, résistant de toutes ses forces à la rage qui le poussait à vouloir se lever. Sirius, quant à lui, avait déjà jeté le maléfice de glue perpétuelle et regardait son meilleur ami se laisser mener par le bout du nez par cette fille qu'il aimait passionnément. Sirius les vit sortir de son champ de vision lorsqu'il tournèrent à gauche en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il reporta son attention sur Rogue. Celui-ci essayait vainement de bouger ses pieds. Il releva la tête et fusilla Sirius du regard, mais le maraudeur se contenta de sourire avec un haussement d'épaules des plus convaincants. Avec un plus grand sourire encore, il vit Rogue sortir sa baguette et prononcer les mots «Finite Incantatem». Sans résultat.

À quelques mètres de là, Lily tenait toujours James par la manche de sa robe de sorcier et l'entraînait vers l'extérieur avec une force surprenante.  
-Lily? Où on va?  
En guise de réponse, il s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda sèchement Lily.  
James eu un sourire.  
-Tu le sais.  
-Potter!! s'écria Lily. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, faire une trêve!? Cesse de me faire tes incessantes demandes! Ça sera non! À TOUT JAMAIS!  
-Lily, silence...  
-Quoi!?  
-Tais-toi...  
Lily regarda James comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Il s'expliqua:  
-Il y a eu un bruissement de feuille, j'en suis sur. Rentrons...  
-Oh non! Nous n'irons pas nulle part tant que je ne serai pas certaine que tu m'aies bien compris!  
Mais James ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait sorti sa baguette et regardait intensément en direction de la forêt.  
-Potter!? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je ne vois rien du tout!  
-Il y avait quelque chose... ou quelqu'un... Viens, rentrons...  
Le maraudeur lui fit signe de suivre mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!? s'impatienta James.  
-Je ne te suis pas, répondit Lily. Pars devant, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner au château en ta compagnie.  
James haussa les sourcils et continua son chemin qui menait à l'immense silhouette qui se découpait sur le fond bleu marin qu'était le ciel.

Arrivé dans le hall, il entendit le vacarme qui provenait de la Grande Salle. Tous les professeurs étaient autour de Severus Rogue. Et celui-ci avait le derrière collé au banc. James regarda à la table des Gryffondors et aperçut Sirius, écroulé de rire sur la table. Il le rejoignit et il s'esclaffèrent tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore viennent à l'avant.  
-Qui a fait cela? demanda-t-il bien inutilement, car James et Sirius furent tout de suite le centre des regards.  
Le professeur Dumbledore les regarda, l'air attristé. Lily se tenait devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle fixait James avec colère.  
-Dans mon bureau. Je vous y rejoindrai lorsque tout le monde aura quitté la pièce. Messieurs les préfets et mesdemoiselles les préfètes, je vous demanderais de conduire les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, s'il vous plaît.  
Sirius se tourna vers James, l'air réjoui.  
-Où étais-tu?  
-Avec Lily...  
Sirius fronça les sourcils et James lui relata toute la scène. Y compris la présence qu'il avait sentie.  
-Tu te fais des illusions, lui dit Sirius alors qu'ils montaient au bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait probablement personne.  
Il y eu un moment de silence, puis, Sirius ajouta:  
-Je me demande comment ils vont libérer Rogue...  
-Ils vont sans doute lui enlever son pantalon, grimaça James. Bien réussi, ce maléfice.  
-Merci, merci! s'exclama Sirius en s'inclinant devant un public imaginaire. Tu crois qu'on aura beaucoup d'heures de retenue?  
-J'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas le genre de Dumbledore, la retenue. Lui, il est plus du genre qu'il faut que nous apprenions de nos erreurs...  
-Encore là, coupa Sirius, il faut savoir si coller Rogue au banc des Serpentards constitue une erreur...  
James sourit. Néanmoins, durant tout ce temps, une seule pensée avait trotté dans sa tête.  
Elle le haïssait. À tout jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Discussions...

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard. Il s'assit à son bureau, joint les mains et regarda les deux fauteurs de troubles avec gravité.  
-Je ne poserai qu'une question, commença-t-il. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?  
James et Sirius se regardèrent. De un, ils n'en savaient fichtrement rien. De deux, ils détestaient lorsque Dumbledore les fixaient par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, avec ses yeux bleus électriques. Les maraudeurs gardèrent le silence.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais... mumura Dumbledore. Vous l'ignorez. Je crois donc que le plus approprié serait, à mon étonnement je dois dire, quelques heures de retenue. Disons, 2 heures à chacun de vous. Samedi soir, 18:00, dans la Grande Salle. Vous pouvez quitter messieurs.  
James et Sirius ne se le firent pas dire une seconde fois. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Le plus grand prix à payer selon moi, marmonna James, se sera la colère de Lily...  
-Colère!? s'exclama Sirius. Fureur tu veux dire! Elle t'en voudra à mort! Elle est la seule amie de Servilo... Désolé vieux, s'interrompit-il en croisant le regard noir de son meilleur ami. Je sais que tu détestes lorsqu'on fait allusion à... leur amitié.  
-C'est plus que de l'amitié, s'étrangla James. Ou ça finira plus que ça, en tout cas. C'est certain. Lunard a raison.  
Sirius ne sut momentanément plus quoi répliquer.  
-Tu sais que je déteste qu'elle te fasses souffrir ainsi, commença-t-il prudemment, puis, voyant que James ne s'opposait pas, il continua, et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mais je suis prêt à lui faire ouvrir les yeux n'importe quand...  
James sourit. Le sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il tourna l'angle du couloir. Lily et Rogue - il sentit une drôle de sensation au niveau de son coeur- avançaient en leur direction. Ils ne semblaient pas les voir car ils riaient de bon coeur. Le visage éclatant de Lily s'évapora lorsqu'elle aperçut James. Rogue, quant à lui, grimaça de colère et sortit sa baguette.  
-James Potter!!! s'écria Lily. Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait espèce de petit...  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase: une détonation accompagnée d'un éclair violet retentit derrière elle. Elle s'écarta vivement, par instinct.  
-PROTEGO!  
Le Charme du Bouclier lancé par Sirius se révéla efficace. Le sortilège fut retourné contre son auteur et Rogue tomba par terre, agité de convulsions, pour s'immobiliser, inconscient. Lily, trop choquée pour réagir, le regardait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se précipita sur lui, sans même un regard pour les deux maraudeurs.  
-Sev'? Severus!? SEV'!  
James eu une exclamation empreinte de mépris dans la voix.  
-TAIS-TOI! lança Lily en se retournant.  
-C'était son maléfice, fit remarquer James avec colère.  
-Il n'aurait pas cherché à se venger si vous n'aviez pas fait cette blague stupide au repas!  
-Venir nous chercher jusqu'au directeur, dit Sirius, c'était un peu trop!  
-Quoi!? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Black?  
-Rien du tout, je déduis. Après le repas, Evans, le couvre-feu est passé. Pourquoi t'aurait-il emmenée ici innocemment, hein?  
Lily ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de sortir sa baguette et de transporter magiquement le corps de Rogue jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Durant le trajet, elle repensa aux paroles de Sirius. Elle s'aperçut que ses deux ennemis avait quand même un peu raison.  
-Qu'a-t-il eu? demanda Mrs. Ginjerry lorsqu'elle vit le blessé arriver.  
-Il...s'est évanouit.  
-Oui, mais comment?  
-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça.  
L'infirmière regarda Lily d'un air soupçonneux. Elle savait que les deux jeunes gens traînaient souvent ensemble.  
-Très bien. Laissez-le ici.  
Lily s'en alla pour la tour de Gryffondor. Elle ne croisa heureusement personne et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chaleureuse pièce aux couleurs rouge et or, elle soupira. Combien de fois encore allait-elle pardonner à Rogue? Elle s'avança vers le feu et se laissa tomber sur un canapé, celui des maraudeurs.  
-T'es sur notre canapé, Lily, tu le savais?  
-Evans, pour toi c'est Evans, Potter! La trêve est terminée. Tu es impossible. Et oui, je savais parfaitement que j'étais sur un canapé, qui n'est pas le vôtre, loin de là. Je m'assois où je veux.  
-C'est ce qui me plais chez toi, Evans, commenta James. Ton caractère de feu.  
-La ferme, Potter. Je ne te plais pas. Tu te fais des illusions. Tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment. Tu veux juste m'ajouter sur la liste des filles qui ne peuvent te résister.  
-Je n'ai aucune liste de ce genre, répliqua froidement James.  
Encore une fois, Lily resta interloquée sur le ton de sa voix. James ne lui parlait jamais ainsi. Mais elle, elle ne l'appelait jamais James.  
-Ouais, c'est ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis jamais la vérité? demanda-t-elle en se redressant du canapé sur lequel elle était couchée.-La vé... la vérité? bafouilla James, surpris. Je n'ai jamais été assez clair avec toi, Evans? Je t'aime! C'est ça, la pur et simple vérité! Je t'aime à la folie!  
-Tu...non...tu ne... balbutia Lily. Tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment pour moi! C'est... Tout ça c'est n'importe quoi! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, Potter, pas moi !  
À sa grande surprise, James lui donna raison.  
-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. J'aimerais bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'une fille qui m'ignore, qui me gifle pour rien. Une autre fille que celle que j'aime.  
Lily se releva, des larmes de fureur coulant sur ses joues. Elle voulait que cela soit clair. Qu'il cesse son numéro d'amoureux souffrant. Qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté à ce sujet. La première chose qui lui passa par la tête.  
-J'aime Severus Rogue, siffla-t-elle à son oreille.  
Puis, elle couru s'enfermer dans le dortoir. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle ai dit pareille chose, qu'elle ai pu lui faire mal à ce point, s'il disait un tant soit peu la vérité. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Rogue, elle commençait à se demander si Potter ne l'aimait pas réellement. Elle refusait à s'avouer que James Potter ait pu avoir un quelconque amour pour elle. Elle détestait tout de lui. Avant ce soir, elle était certaine de n'être qu'un trophée. Mais maintenant, maintenant que ce que Potter lui avait avoué était analysé, elle se trouvait horrible. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ça. Lily se prit la tête entre les mains.  
-Tu lui as dit ça pour qu'il te fiche la paix, Lily... se murmura-t-elle.  
Elle enfila vite son pyjama, sa robe de chambre et jeta un œil à la salle commune, en entrouvrant la porte du dortoir. Potter n'était plus là. Elle s'étendit sous les draps et tenta de trouver le sommeil, encore sous le choc.  
James n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Lily, la belle Lily, sa Lily Jolie, était amoureuse de Rogue. Il sentit un pieux s'enfoncer dans son coeur. Il se leva en chancelant et se précipita dans le dortoir presque aussi vite que Lily. Remus avait raison.


End file.
